It is oftentimes aggravating to the user of an electrical appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, to have the power thereto be interrupted during use because the plug has either become loosened or dislodged from the outlet due to various tensions being placed on the power cord. Numerous devices have been designed in an attempt to solve this problem, but all are not without problems of their own. For example, some retaining devices are permanently attached to the wall outlet and can, therefore, present an obstacle when not in use. Others require some type of elaborate modification to the outlet or the plug, while still others require the use of several additional components. Usually such components are, in some complex fashion, attached to the outlet and/or the plug.
Another aggravating occurrence for users of electrical appliances that are plugged and unplugged frequently is where the outlets have child safety plugs or the like inserted into the sockets. These safety plugs provide non-conductive plates with prongs extending therefrom that are insertable into the electrical socket. This prevents small children from injuring themselves by inserting inappropriate items into th e socket. These a safety plugs are designed to be difficult to withdraw; as such, they spread apart the socket contacts which after a period of time may result in loose electrical contact between the appliance and the electrical outlet.
The need thus exists for a plug retainer which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and which does not require extreme modifications to the electrical outlet or plug. A need also exists for an outlet cover which easily covers the outlet or outlets when not in use, is easy to install and which can be used in conjunction with the plug retainer system.